runescapefanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Desert Nightmare
Scarabas is a very long length Fifth Age quest featuring Quest details (Boostable) *You must have defeated the Kalphite Queen at least once. *You must have let Ali the Hag have enchanted your Broomstick *You must have obtained at least 1000 Produce points in Livid farm. |items = *2 items which are the same, it can be anything (from a Pot too a Party Hat as long as it is drop able (a item that can only be destroyed won't work) and you got to have two of them. In further note once placed, it cannot be reclaimed thus ensure it are items you are willing lose! *1 Law rune, Death rune and Chaos rune *At least 230 Earth Runes, 10 Fire Runes, 30 Water Runes, 20 Nature Runes and 50 Astral Runes, but more could be advised. *Keris, Dream Potion *Any type of light source }} Insomnia Talk with Ali the Hag in Pollnivneach, you can get there quickly by taking a magic carpet ride or by a alternative method. *'Player:' Good day, Ali. *'Ali the Hag:' *Yawn* Is it already day? I feel like I haven't slept at all! *'Player:' How so, is anything troubling you lately? *'Ali the Hag:' No, not that I can come and think of, though I keep getting a nightmare lately. *'Player:' A nightmare? Maybe that's the reason why you are unable to sleep properly? *'Ali the Hag:' Yes, I actually do not dare to sleep anymore. I have trouble sleeping for weeks! *'Player:' Are they that bad? *'Ali the Hag:' Yes, I cannot describe them as each time I wake up I only get vague idea's of what I dreamed, but I believe in the end the whole desert is destroyed by some gigantic creature. *'Player:' And this dream keeps returning? *'Ali the Hag:' Yes, what if it means something? Something horrible? I do have happened to have other visions earlier, about the death of the Emir Shah of Al Kharid which turned out to be real, but I also had a vision about a creature that feed's itself with the energy from the world itself that lives somewhere below the desert, but that looks like nonsense to me. *'Player:' I happen to be thought by a dream witch how to create a dream potion that allows you enter a shared dream. *'Ali the Hag:' That could be helpful, could you make me one? As you know I'm a witch myself and I do have all sorts of ingredients for many potions. *'Player:' Do you happen to have empty Dream vial, water, a Goutweed or a Ground astral rune? And it might not work like that, I need to pour it over some Ceremonial Brazier and the only one is at the Lunar Island in the far north. *'Ali the Hag:' I'm afraid I'm too tired to travel that far. I happen to only have the astral rune and water of course. But Goutweed is incredibly rare so I'm afraid I do not have it and those Dream vials are likely not the type I use. *'Player:' Well I think the other ingredients are things I can find, but I think I will visit the Oneiromancer at the Lunar Island first. *'Ali the Hag:' Have a nice trip, I hope I can catch up some sleep in the main time. Good luck! A new teleportation method Go to the Oneiromancer who is located before the Astral Altar that can be found on Lunar Isle, either Wicked hood with Astral Altar teleport or the lodestone should work fine. *'Oneiromancer:' Hello player. What a coincidence I had a dream that you would come today. *'Player:' So dreams can forecast certain events? *'Oneiromancer:' Oh yes, sometimes a dream is just a dream, a subconscious desire or fear but sometimes it can indeed forecast certain events, usually not in detail and especially these are the hardest to remember when you wake up. *'Player:' And what if a dream keeps returning? *'Oneiromancer:' Then it's most likely that your subconscious desire still hasn't been satisfied or your fear continues. *'Player:' Oh no, it's not my dream, but from a Old hag of Pollnivneach. *'Oneiromancer:' It's not really polite to call someone a hag, I personally prefer the term witch or magician. But Pollnivneach is within the desert if I do not mistake? *'Player:' Yes, actually it's within the very center of the desert. But she keeps getting a nightmare about a gigantic creature destroying the whole desert! *'Oneiromancer:' That's not good, and let me guess you would like a Potion of shared dreaming to enter her dream? *'Player:' Yes, but of course we also need some sort of brazier to be able to have a shared dream. *'Oneiromancer:' And she keeps being tormented by these nightmares? *'Player:' Yes, sadly she is, she has trouble sleeping for weeks! *'Oneiromancer:' Oh dear, sleep is rally important to keep your body and mind healthy. You said she was a magician right? *'Player:' Yes, she is a hag. *'Oneiromancer:' A magician my dear, but maybe it's a suggestion to make a potion of dreamless sleep as well so she can finally come to sleep. I could teach her the recipe but as she is awake for so long she can easily mess it up as it's a very hard recipe to create. *'Oneiromancer:' And I think it won't be as easy to make a Dream potion as usual, the Ceremonial Brazier is a very ancient Lunar relic forged by many generations of Moonclan magi. Would you be able to bring the poor woman here? *'Player:' No, I'm afraid she would be too tired to make the trip. Wouldn't we be able to move the Brazier to her? *'Oneiromancer:' The Ceremonial Brazier is bound to it's place. You may be able to create a portable brazier but the effect's won't be the same as the Brazier. Therefore you should create a extra strong Dream Potion, let's begin with that. *'Player:' How do I create that? *'Oneiromancer:' Well we never had the need to create a extra strong dream potion so it will be experimental. I think it's important that we use a better version of it's key ingredient, the astral rune. *'Player:' What's better then a Astral Rune? *'Oneiromancer:' Maybe we can create some sort of a enriched Astral Rune but the progress of making that is very dangerous and expirimental. You will need to have one Perfect Essence, which in theory, can only be found in the mine within the north-eastern part of the island. *'Player:' And then I mine the enormous essence rock and hope to find a perfect essence? *'Oneiromancer:' Yes but where people usually mine at the top where the essence is stable, you will need to mine at the very bottom of the magical rock. *'Player:' How do I get there? There is no ladder or anything. Maybe I can create a ladder or a rope? *'Oneiromancer:' We tried that before to access the deepest part of the cavern, but the magical force made it very dangerous to use it so we removed it. We also tried teleporting to the exact location but the magical force that the rock provides makes us unable to arrive... Player you must understand, not even the Moonclan came down there but we do know that the essence there must be more powerful then the ones on the top. To get there, I think you will have too jump down. *'Player:' I have to jump? Won't I crash to the bottom and die? *'Oneiromancer:' Oh yes you would, therefore I will teach you a levitation spell. Even if you do not master it, you still should be able too slower your fall to such speeds that a crash won't be fatal and maybe even harmless. *'Player:' Fair enough, but if the deepest part disrupt teleportation magic how do I got out? *'Oneiromancer:' That's a good one, maybe by a spell I invented we would be able to do so. *'Player:' What does this spell do? *'Oneiromancer:' I can link two of the same items to each-other so if one is touched you will teleport to the other and vice versa. I've created a one right here at the Astral Altar using two simple Moonclan manual's, feel free to use it it will lead you all the way too the Waterbird Island! In order for it to work you will need to think about the destination and the same goes if you wish to return here. *'Player:' And why would that work? *'Oneiromancer:' I do not... In theory it should work yes, but who know's it works in practice? There must be a way to test it... *'Player:' What if we create a dummy link with two items and then I try to Teleblock you? *'Oneiromancer:' That should work yes, I happen to have two Lunar rings with me. *'Player:' You got two rings? *'Oneiromancer:' Yes I do have two hands, so two rings isn't stranger or anything. *'Player:' ... *''The Oneiromancer enchants the rings, linking them to eachother. The Oneiromancer gives you one of the rings'' *'Oneiromancer:' Hide the ring somewhere on this island and once you are done return to me. But I do not want to be able to see you bury it else I might be able to teleport there unconsciously using my own magical abilities. *'Player:' How can you do that when you are teleblocked? *'Oneiromancer:' Because my magical abilities are beyond your's. *'Player:' I understand, well see you soon! *'Oneiromancer:' Wait, before you do anything you should cast Teleportation Blockade on me. *'Player:' Alright, wait a bit. Cast teleport block on the Oneiromancer. *'Oneiromancer:' I feel weird, but that's usual if you are victim of that spell. *'Player:' And now hide the ring? *'Oneiromancer:' Yes you got 5 minutes to hide the ring at a place that's outside my eyesight and is nice flat ground, do not place it higher then ground level or inside obstacles as that may hurt if it works. *'Player:' What do you mean? *'Oneiromancer:' If you teleport inside let's say a tree, your molecules will be mixed with the tree and a human is unable to survive that. *'Player:' I think I understand, thank you for explaining! *'Oneiromancer:' So to summarize, place the ring at a normal obstacle free, flat ground. Wherever you place it will become a permanent teleportation link between that location and the astral island where I will place my ring. Are you ready? *'Player:' Yes let's go! *'Oneiromancer:' Alright you got 5 minutes from now! Drop the ring somewhere around the island, as the area north of the lodestone would be a nice location to place the ring (since you can quickly teleport to the Astral Island then), or directly outside the bank. If you do not managed to drop the ring you will hear Oneiromancer's voice in your head. *'Oneiromancer:' Player you weren't able to place the ring in time therefore I cannot teleport... *'Player:' Did the 5 minutes already pass over? *'Oneiromancer:' Yes. Return to me and be ready to teleblock me again. *''You must drop the ring in order to continue'' Once the 5 minutes are over and you did drop the ring at a place you like the Oneiromancer will teleport in. *'Oneiromancer:' It worked! This magic is beyond the normal teleportation laws! *''The Oneiromancer enchants the ring with a spell you do not recognize.'' *'Oneiromancer:' No one can move the ring now, the teleportation will be permanent. Player please return to the Astral altar. If I were you I would simply use the ring. Do as the Oneiromancer said and speak with her again. *'Oneiromancer:' Now we knows that the teleportation isn't hindered by teleblock magic we need to know if it works to underground area's. This time you may be the one that use the teleportation, I've created a new item for you, a crewmember from Lady Zay gave me two Oil lanterns, which could be especially useful underground. *'Oneiromancer:' As you may know, the mine in the north is the only underground location on the entire island so please place this oil lantern anywhere within the cavern and use it to teleport here. *'Player:' Alright hopefully I see you soon. Go to the Lunar island mine and drop the oil lantern somewhere, advised close to the pure essence rock so you can faster progress through the quest, and you get the ability to mine your own essence very closely to the Astral altar. Once you placed it click on it to return to the Oneiromancer. *'Oneiromancer:' So that worked too! *'Player:' Wait you weren't sure if it would work or not? *'Oneiromancer:' Oh no... There was a tiny chance that your body would splat apart to the ceiling of the cave but by the looks that didn't happen! *'Player:' I could splat apart?! *'Oneiromancer:' Yes, but it didn't happen. Now it's time for why we did these little experiments, to create a way to teleport outside and later inside the deepest part of the rune essence mine. Unfortunately I do no longer have two of the same items therefore I must ask you to bring me two of the same items. *The item can be anything as long as it is drop-able. Once the item is placed, it cannot be reclaimed thus ensure it are items you are willing lose! Bring two of the same items to to Oneiromancer, you could quickly use the Ring to teleport to the town if you placed the ring there, buy 2 items or withdraw 2 items from the bank, and then return. The item placed will always be seen (and could be examined) if you return to the location even though you won't be able to pick it up. There are some known situations about rich players dropping high value items such as Party hats or Hazelmere's signet rings but as you won't be able to return the items it's not recommended to do that. It's recommend though to drop a larger item so it can be found easier. Once you got a item talk with the Oneiromancer again. *'Oneiromancer:' I see you got two in your inventory, are you willing to give me those? You might not be able to reclaim them if you do! *Pick yes, or no if you changed your mind. *'Oneiromancer:' Alright player before you jump I shall teach you a levitation spell, also invented by me. *The oneiromancer teaches you a difficult but usable method to levitate. *'Oneiromancer:' It might only work if you fall though so it's not a really useful spell. Also do not use this spell in places commonly visited, I do not want people that come to me teach the spell too. *'Player:' I understand. *'Oneiromancer:' Then I place the at the location so you will be able to return without a problem, but are you sure you want to give me ? *You cannot get back if you continue. *'Player:' Yes I'm sure. *'Oneiromancer:' Then I shall give you the other item, if you happen to lose it, I'm afraid that you then need to replace both items, so be very careful with your items! *'Player:' I understand. *'Oneiromancer:' Also the rock is full of magical essence the trip may not be safe, so ensure you take some equipment with you. Good luck player and I hope to see you return soon! Going to the depths Go too the Lunar Island mine and jump down by the Essence rock. You will come in a sort of minigame, you can use the arrow keys left, right, down and up to change your direction. At times, energy clouds will appear, the more you descent deeper into the chasm, the more will appear. Sometimes one energy cloud will explode going through one then will do damage. Staying close to the rock won't be safe either, electric surges might come of that. The deeper you go the darker the screen will become, a light source however ensure that it won't become fully dark. Eventually you will see a greenish light, and then you will arrive at the bottom of the cave. You will find the enormous beginning of the rune essence rock, with a hole in the middle, where you can see a glowing symbol. If you look around you may find a V shaped symbol. But further there is not much to see. *'Player:' Seems like the levitation spell worked fine! Now... Where am I? * *Whisper* *''The player looks scared'' *'Player:' Hello? * *Vlatoad* *''The player looks confused'' *'Player:' What? * *Valator* *Varosad* *''The player looks around him'' *'Player:' Where are you? * *Vislota* *Vasador* *Vudisor* *''The player walks to the gigantic bottom of the rock.'' *'Player:' It seems to come from the rock? * *Vaasdor* *Verisad* *Vanjuta* *Ventura* *''The players examine the Symbol that's within the rock, players may recognize it as the symbol of Jas'' *'Player:' Where did I see this symbol before? *''*Vedolas* *Vundiar* *Versita* *Velothi* *Verogo*'' *'Player:' What I hear... It all start with a V, could the whispers I hear be the name of the founder of the moonclan? * *''The artifact you are looking for is long gone...* *'Player:' What artifact? * *''I feel you came to this place with good intend, you may find the Stone on Kethsi.* *'Player:' The Stone, that must be... *Suddenly a small quake occurs. *'Player:' I do not have time for this, I must mine a essence rock and leave! Mine a Perfect Essence by clicking on the huge rock and drop the item which you must use to teleport. Do it quickly because there will be electrical surges or dark energy clouds that can quickly kill you! Once you will be back at the astral altar speak with the Oneiromancer. *'Oneiromancer:' It worked you managed to get the Perfect essence! *'Player:' Yes it did, how did you know? *'Oneiromancer:' I feel the presence of the Perfect essence, it contains highly magical energies, even when it's not yet crafted to a real rune. *'Player:' Yes it did, but I'm not sure if it's safe to go back there. The energy within the depths is highly unstable. *'Oneiromancer:' That's a pity but I'm sure the moon clan can find a way to solve that problem someday. Player attune the Perfect Essence to a Perfect Cosmic Rune, but be careful this progress is experimental and may turn out to be dangerous. Maybe ensure you got some form of protection with you as I do not know what will happen. The Perfect Astral Rune If you are prepared Click on the altar to Craft-rune. A cutscene will play, the player will activate a prolonged Turmoil-like Animation. The Suqah, Curious as they are, come closer and one of them is hit by the energies that come from the perfect astral rune and will turn into a Astral Suqah (level 126). The Astral Suqah and six Enraged Suqah's (level 90), will attack both the player and the Oneiromancer. The Astral Suqah has the ability to temporally neglect all damage taken, when that happens kill enraged suqah's instead. The Enraged Suquh's will be able to freeze the player so kill them swiftly. If the Astral Suqah is defeated he will be healed fully and stunned for 10 seconds. Once to Enraged Sugah's are defeated, the Astral Suqah will greatly increase in size and the area around the Astral altar will begin to look like a Nebula. *'Player:' What's happening! *'Oneiromancer:' I don't know, but this cannot be good! The Suqah will be able to deal massive magic hits, but protect from magic is very helpful against the new target. Eventually the Suqah will be destroyed by the Oneiromancer. *'Player:' We defeated him! *'Oneiromancer:' Not yet... I still feel his magical presence... Player destroy the perfect astral rune! Quickly click on the perfect astral to destroy it, if you are too late the Astral Suqah will return and you will have to defeat it again. *''The player uses his chisel to break the perfect astral rune in half.'' *'Player:' Why did that happen? *'Oneiromancer:' I assume that the magical properties from the perfect rune is even higher then we could suspect... It seemed that the Suqah, who is despite his brutish looks a highly magical creature, got fused with some of the magic the Astral Rune created. *'Player:' Is that even possible? *'Oneiromancer:' For magical creatures, such as Suqah I suppose it is, but I've never seen anything like it. But we never used a "perfect" essence so I suppose it's dangerous to use them... But we do have the first ingredient, that means that you will still have to obtain a fresh Goutweed. *'Player:' How do I get that? *'Oneiromancer:' Actually I asked Pauline Polaris to start with a Goutweed plant, by now it should be almost ready to harvest. *'Player:' So the potion is almost finished? *'Oneiromancer:' Yes, but that still leaves us with the Brazier and the potion of dreamless sleep. When you go to Pauline, as her about a Snoozing herb, as that herb only takes 5 minutes to fully grow I haven't asked Pauline to prepare that yet, as if it isn't picked in 10 minutes the Snoozing herb will start to turn into a very nasty plant that's very poisonous and is known to be very deadly. *'Player:' That doesn't sound too good... *'Oneiromancer:' So when you are there for the Goutweed, you can also begin working on your snoozing herb. I will give you the items. *''The Oneiromancer gives you the Broken Astral Rune and the Dream Vial (empty).'' *'Oneiromancer:' Wait I shall fill the Vial for you. *''The Oneiromancer creates a magical cloud and the Dream Vial becomes a dream vial (water).'' *'Player:' Great, now I'm all wet. The somnolent Farm Make your way to Pauline who is in the northern side of the island (it's recommended to use the Ring to quickly teleport to the bank if you placed there). *'Pauline Polaris:' Hello, I got made you some fresh Goutweed, The Oneiromancer also told me that I should have some Snoozing seeds ready. *''Pauline hands you the Fresh Goutweed and the Snoozing Seeds.'' *'Pauline Polaris:' Maybe it's better to create the Dream Potion now the Goutweed is still fresh. To make the potion, Add the fresh Goutweed to the Dream vial (water) to create a Dream vial (fresh herb). Finally add Ground astral rune to make to make the Perfect Dream potion. Then talk with Pauline Polaris again. *'Pauline Polaris:' Alright, I will make a patch for your Snoozing Herb. *''Pauline creates a farming patch out of nowhere! It's quite a cool spell now you think about it, but to learn it you would likely have to spend hours in the Livid Farm and that's not a thing you would like to do.'' *'Pauline Polaris:' First you should Fertile the Soil, then plant the seed. A snoozing herb, despite his fast growth, grows sick very often thus be prepared to cure the plant. The plant will require lots of water so you will have to make it rain very often, however it also likes Sunshine thus you should at times ask me to create a little sun. When you start Make potion (enchanted with fresh Astral rune) Make brazier Pure essence bowl magic logs Make potion of dreamless sleep Trivia *The potion for dreamless sleep is based on the similar potion that was used to ensure that Harry Potter would have a calm night without bad dreams in the book Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire. Category:Desert quests